True Light
by Artistic.Uke
Summary: Hikari is a normal girl with an uninteresting life at Konoha High. That is, until she meets the new transfer student. Couples: OCxOC, OCxSasori, SasuNaru. More to come in later chapters. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Naruto or any characters created by Kishimoto. I only own the story and my own characters.

* * *

Hikari Nakagami ran a brush through her short black hair, trying to smooth it out. Today was her first day back to Konoha High for her junior year, and she was trying to get her ever stubborn hair to cooperate. There was a light knock on her bedroom door and a tall blonde girl poked her head in. "Hikari-chan, Sasuke's waiting downstairs for you so hurry up. And your hair looks fine so stop messing with it!" Dei said closing Hikari's bedroom door and walking back downstairs. The ravenette gave up on trying to smooth down her hair and instead decided to spike it in the back, making her resemble her best friend.

She grabbed her things and walked downstairs into the living room. Sasuke stood near the door tapping his foot impatiently. "Took you long enough." he said starting out the door. Hikari called a goodbye to Dei and Sasori and followed Sasuke out of the house. She walked next to her best friend noting how much he had changed since last school year. For one, his hair seemed to stick up more than usual. "What the heck did you do to your hair Sasuke? It looks more like the back of a duck than usual." said Hikari looking at Sasuke's hair as if it was alive "Just this new hair gel is all." the Uchiha replied running his hand through the spiky locks self consciously. "Why? Does it look bad?" "No, your hair looks fine SasUKE. Now come on, we're going to miss the bus if you keep walking so slow." said Hikari speeding up as a rather angry Sasuke chased her yelling protests.

The two reached the bus stop just as it pulled up. Hikari boarded the bus and took a seat next to Hinata and Temari while Sasuke plopped down next to Naruto. Hikari gazed at the two boys and wondered how Naruto hadn't figured out that Sasuke liked him yet. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was indeed gay and had a thing for the hyperactive blond. Of course, no one but Hikari knew this little fact. The bus sped along the road towards the school as the buzz of talking filled it. People were catching up with classmates and friends not seen over the summer. After a short ride the bus pulled up to the school gates and the students piled out. Hikari was barely off the bus when, "HIKARI-CHAAAAN!!!!!" Hikari squeaked and hid behind Sasuke. "What the-?!" the raven began, but then looked at what Hikari was hiding from. A girl with bubblegum pink hair was waving her arms wildly in their direction. "Why don't you just tell her to leave you alone?" suggested Sasuke. "I've tried that but she won't listen! She's still under the delusion that being friends with me will get her a date with you!" said the girl from behind Sasuke. Hikari heard approaching footsteps signaling that the pink haired girl was walking towards them. _"Oh crap…" _thought Hikari as the footsteps got closer. She had to find away out of this. An approaching crowd of students gave her an idea. She moved and ran as fast as she could when the students got close enough for her to blend into. Hikari stayed hidden in the clump of students until she figured she was safe, then broke free from them and walked slowly towards the school.

She walked, not paying attention entirely to where she was going, which resulted badly as she collided with someone. "ACK!" Hikari said falling flat on her butt from the impact. "Watch where you're going!" "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" asked a fretful male voice. Hikari looked up to see the face of who had run her over, and gaped. The boy in question had a messy mop of black hair, violet eyes that looked almost black, and a sleek, slim build. Needless to say, he was hot. The boy noticed she was staring at him and unconsciously blushed. "Erm, mind helping me up?" Hikari said grinning sheepishly. "Oh! Yeah, right…sorry." he said extending a hand for her to take and helping her up. "I'm Shin by the way, Shin Uchiha." he said smirking. Hikari gaped and then promptly snapped out of her daze "Hikari," she said extending her hand "Hikari Nakagami." "So you're the one my cousin keeps talking about!" said Shin looking her up and down. "Uh, yeah, I'm his best friend. Wait, you're Sasuke's cousin?!" she said slightly confused "Yup." said Shin smirking "Are you new around here or something? Because I've never seen you before." Hikari questioned, trying to make conversation "I'm a transfer student actually." he said casually "Erm…I'm going to be late for class so I gotta go." she said running off suddenly. "See you later?" he said to the rapidly retreating form of Hikari. _"Weird girl." _he thought _"But pretty cute." _Shin smirked and vowed to find the black haired girl…after calculus of course….


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own Naruto or any characters created by Kishimoto. I only own the story and my own characters.

* * *

Hikari strolled out of her English class with a bored expression on her face. As usual she hadn't learned anything except that her teacher Kakashi had a thing for porn novels, which he could always be found hiding behind instead of teaching them properly.

The shy voice of Hinata beckoned her to a nearby locker. "Hello Hikari-chan." said the blue haired girl pleasantly "Would you like to walk to chemistry together?" "Sure Hina-chan." said Hikari following the girl down the hall. "I heard that there's a new student this year and that he's Sasuke-kun's cousin." Hinata said shyly. "Oh you mean Shin?" Hikari questioned. "Yeah, you met him already?!" exclaimed Hinata. "You could say that…" Hikari said scratching the back of her head. Without knowing it, the two had reached the chemistry room.

They walked in and took their usual seats at the back. The teacher, Anko a small purple haired woman, was standing at the front of the room smiling warmly. "Everyone, we have a new student in our class." she said "Please say hello to Shin Uchiha." The boy Hikari had run over earlier walked into the room with a bored expression on his face. "Hello Shin." the class chorused automatically. Shin merely shrugged and took a seat at the back, not taking notice of Hikari at all. _"Hn. Just like his cousin." _thought Hikari rolling her eyes and looking back up at the front.

The lesson ended and Hikari gathered up her books, planning to meet Temari by her locker and walk to lunch with her. She noticed Shin getting up out of his seat to follow the pile of students out of the room. He passed Hikari's desk on his way out and dropped a folded note on it without saying a word to her. She picked up the note and examined it as she watched the retreating form of the black haired boy leave the room. Hikari unfolded the note and saw a phone number scrawled in thin, slanting writing. "Hmm…" she said examining the piece of paper in her hand. "First he ignores me, then he gives me his number. I'll never figure out how that boy's mind works." she shook her head and headed over to Temari's locker, already finding the blonde girl waiting for her there. "Hey Hikari." said Temari smirking. "What took you so long? Anko make you stay after class?" "No," said Hikari sliding Shin's number up her sleeve so Temari wouldn't see it "Just had to deal with something." The blonde girl raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her further. Hikari mentally thanked Temai for not asking her anything else as she walked with her to the cafeteria.

Upon entering the lunchroom Hikari spied Sasuke standing around with his back to her. This gave the ravenette an idea. She took a running start and promptly glomped him, almost knocking said Uchiha flat on his face. "ACK!" he said staggering forward. "Don't do that!" "Sorry Sasuke, but someone's got to glomp you besides your fan girls." Hikari said smirking "Do you want to sit with me, Temari and Hinata or are you going to sit by yourself like the antisocial duck butt you are?" Sasuke frowned. "First of all, I'm not a duck butt, secondly I'm sitting with Naruto." Hikari raised an eyebrow at this. "Last time I sat with you Sakura was all over me. I don't really want that again." said Sasuke answering Hikari's unasked question. "Ah." said Hikari nodding "See you later then."

She made to walk to their usual table, but collided with something, or rather someone, instead. "We seem to be running into each other a lot today." said a familiar voice. Hikari smirked. "Ok, worst pick up line ever." "Did it work?" said Shin slightly hopeful "Maybe." Hikari said smirking again and walking away. She walked over to the usual table she sat at and found Temari and Hinata already sitting down. Plopping down in between the two girls, she started chatting with them.

Over at the boys' table, a certain Uchiha was going through a slight internal struggle. The blond kitsune beside him had unknowingly brushed his hand against Sasuke's inner thigh and caused a slight disturbance in the Uchiha's pants. Now, Sasuke was shifting in his seat trying to make his "problem" go away. "Ne, Sasuke?" said Naruto glancing at the squirming boy beside him "Are you alright?" "Y-yeah." stuttered Sasuke "I'll be right back." with that said, Sasuke bolted out of the cafeteria to take care of his "problem". Hikari glanced up just in time to see the fleeing Uchiha burst through the cafeteria doors and into the hallway. "That boy has issues." said Temari shaking her head. "You're telling me." said Hikari snickering.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang loudly and Hikari made her way to her last class of the day, art. She'd been looking forward to it all day, not only because she loved art, but because the teacher happened to be Dei's brother. Hikari walked into the art room and spotted a man with long blond hair styled similar to Dei's. "Hey Deidara-sensei." she said cheerfully strolling over to him. "Hikari!" said Deidara looking up at the girl "It's been a while, how was your summer?" "Pretty good." said Hikari smiling "How are things going with you-know-who?" Deidara blushed "Pretty good, un." "See you later then." she said taking a seat and pulling out her sketchbook.

Hikari was anxious to get started, but about half of the class still seemed to be unaccounted for. Just as this thought crossed Hikari's mind, a pile of students filed into the room taking their seats, bringing with them an unlikely person. Shin strolled into the room casually behind the clump of people. He spotted Hikari and took a seat next to her. "You seem to be everywhere today." Hikari said smirking at the boy. "Do I?" said Shin taking out his own sketchbook and a pencil. "I never took you as the artsy type." she said glancing at him. "Eh, not really." he said shrugging. "I just needed the credit. What about you?" "I like art. I'm pretty good, but not as good as my sensei." said Hikari starting to sketch the setup in front of her. "Mind if I see?" said Shin holding out his hand. "Sure." said Hikari handing over her sketchbook.

Shin paged through it, once and a while commenting on a particular page. "These are really good." he said handing Hikari's sketchbook back to her. "Thanks." said Hikari smiling and continuing to sketch the setup. "How do you do that so easily?" asked the black haired boy as Hikari sketched a lifelike apple. "Having Dei as my mentor helped quite a bit." said Hikari not taking her eyes off of the paper. As she leaned down, a stray strand of hair fell in Hikari's face. She made to brush it away, but Shin beat her to it. "There we go." he said smiling. Hikari smiled back. "Thanks." "No problem." said Shin smirking and flipping his sketchbook closed just in time for the final bell.

Hikari gathered up her stuff and walked out of the room, Shin following close behind. "Stalking me for a reason Shin?" asked Hikari slightly amused. "I'm not stalking you, I'm following you." he said simply. "Hikari!" called a voice. Hikari turned to see Sasuke coming towards her. He gave an acknowledging nod to Shin. "Ready to go?" Sasuke asked slinging his bag over one shoulder. "Yup." said Hikari "See you later Shin." she gave Shin a quick hug and followed behind Sasuke. "You and my cousin are getting along pretty well." said Sasuke, once they were outside the school building. "He seems pretty nice." said Hikari shrugging. The two continued to talk on the way back to Dei's house. All the while Hikari was thinking about her encounters with Shin that day. He certainly was odd, but that didn't bother her. After all, she wasn't exactly normal…..


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own Naruto or any characters created by Kishimoto. I only own the story and my own characters. The song referenced belongs to Evanescence.

* * *

Hikari made her way into the living room were Sasuke sat with papers strewn around him. They had been doing homework for what seemed like hours and had finally finished. "If I have to look at another equation my head is going to explode." complained Sasuke as he accepted the drink Hikari handed him. "You and me both." said Hikari plopping down on the couch. "I may be good at math but that doesn't mean I like it."

"I see you're both happy." said a voice. Dei strolled into the living room wiping her pastel covered hands on a cloth. "How's the homework going you two?" she asked glancing at the pile of papers on the table. "We're done actually." said Hikari with relief. "Well," said Dei eagerly. "Would you like to see my new piece I just finished?" "Sure!" said Hikari excitedly. She always loved seeing Dei's work. "It's still in my studio, so you'll have to go up there." said Dei walking upstairs. "Just make sure Sasuke doesn't knock anything over again." Sasuke mentally sweat dropped. "She won't let me live that down will she?" he said following Hikari upstairs. "Not after you ruined a piece she had just finished after three months of working on it." Hikari called behind her as she stepped into the studio. She always liked going in here and watching Dei work. It gave her time to hang out with the usually in demand artist. "Wow Dei, this is amazing!" said Hikari in awe as she looked at the piece Dei had just finished. The fox kit in the drawing looked so real it seemed ready to leap from the canvas. "Hn." said Sasuke looking the canvas up and down. Dei rolled her eyes. "Well at least one of you likes it." she said smirking. "I'm done in here Hikari, so if you want to work on something feel free to." Dei made to walk out of the room but stopped short. "By the way Sasuke, you're brother's picking you up this time since your mom is working late." with that she retreated back downstairs.

"Now I can work on my sketch." said Hikari taking out her sketchbook. She paged through it until she found the drawing she had been working on of a black rose. Sasuke's cell phone rang breaking the pleasant silence in the studio. He flipped it open and answered with a 'hello'. Sasuke talked for a few minutes then hung up. "That was Itachi, he'll be here in a few minutes to pick me up." he said sliding the phone back into his pocket. "Want me to walk you downstairs?" asked Hikari looking up from her sketch. "Nah, I'm good. See you at school tomorrow." Sasuke gave her a quick hug and walked down to the living room. "Bye Sasuke, tell your brother I said hi." Hikari called as Sasuke disappeared from sight.

"Now that he's gone I can listen to this." she said pulling her black iPod out of her bag. She turned it on and scrolled through the songs until she found one she liked. "Perfect." said Hikari clicking a song and putting on the earphones. She hummed as the song played and slowly sketched. Imaginary seemed like the perfect song to listen to considering what she was drawing. _"In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me…" _That single line stuck in Hikari's mind as she sketched, getting lost in her own little world. So lost, that she didn't hear the phone ring.

"Hikari!" Dei's voice reached Hikari through the haze of music. She pressed pause and popped out the earphones. "Yeah Dei?" she called. "Phone's for you!" Dei yelled back. "Some boy named Shin." Hikari immediately turned off her iPod and tossed it back in her bag before grabbing the phone. "Got it!" she shouted. A loud click signaled that Dei had hung up. "Hello?" said Hikari "Hey yourself." said Shin's amused voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" said Hikari "Maybe I just wanted to hear your voice." answered Shin. She could almost see the smirk on Shin's face. "Oh?" said Hikari "That's probably the lamest excuse ever." "I know…" said Shin laughing slightly. "So…what are you up to?" "Sketching." Hikari said in an unintentionally flat voice. "Figures you would be, I mean you are an amazing artist after all." Shin said, like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Amazing you say?" said Hikari questioningly "Well now, did you call to tell me how amazing my artwork is or did you want to tell me something?" "Actually, I was wondering…are you busy this weekend?" asked Shin. "Not that I'm aware of," said Hikari. "Dei's art show is next month, so I'm free for a while. Why?" "Just wondered if, maybe you want to hang out or something?" Shin sounded hopeful. "Sure, I'm not doing anything." said Hikari. She was sure she heard a quiet 'Yes!' on the other line. "Great, um, I guess I'll see you then. Well, I'll see you tomorrow too at school but…" Shin was on the verge of rambling on. "Sounds good. See you tomorrow Shin." Hikari said saving the boy from having to say anything else. "Ok, bye then." Shin hung up and there was a resounding beep.

Hikari clicked the end button on the phone and flopped down on the floor. She was contemplating the fact that she had just agreed to go on a date with a boy she barely knew. "He seems like a good guy though…" Hikari said to the empty studio. "And he's Sasuke's cousin…" "So go out with him." said a voice. Hikari looked up to see Dei standing in the doorway. "I'm guessing you heard me?" said Hikari sitting up. "Yup." said Dei. "These studio walls are pretty thin, so most sound passes through them." "If you want my advice," she continued in a lighter tone. "I'd say go out with him. He seems like a good guy." "Plus," said Dei with a smirk. "I hear he's pretty hot." "He's an Uchiha, what do you expect?" snickered Hikari. "How about you get off of the floor." suggested Dei. "There's paint and kami knows what else down there." "Good idea." said Hikari getting to her feet. "What time is it?" she asked looking around. "A little after ten, you'd better get some sleep." said Dei leading Hikari to her room. "I guess you're right." sighed Hikari gathering up some pajamas. "Night Dei." "Night Hikari." said Dei strolling to her own room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the canon caracters. I only own my characters and the story.

* * *

That week, Hikari couldn't concentrate on anything except Shin. The boy seemed to be all she thought about. One particularly bad day, Kakashi caught her staring into space. "Hikari-chan!" he barked. Hikari's head shot up. "If you're going to ignore me, please be a little more discreet about it." Hikari sank into her chair. She _had _to stop zoning out like that.

Hikari was thankful for the bell signaling the end of class and bolted out of the door. She made to walk down the steps, but lost her footing. Hikari prepared for the pain the fall would cause, but was surprised when she was caught by a pair of arms. "You alright?" asked a light voice. Hikari looked up to see who had saved her and was met with a pair of gray blue eyes. "Yeah." said Hikari as the boy helped her to her feet. "Thanks." The boy standing before her was very thin with straight hair that matched his eyes and was about Hikari's height. "I'm Yuki by the way." he said offering his hand. Hikari shook it politely. "Hikari. Thanks again for saving me." she said smiling. "I'm known to be a klutz, but falling down the stairs would have been a first for me." Yuki chuckled a bit at this. "I don't see that. You come off as pretty coordinated save a few minutes ago." "Yeah," said Hikari scratching the back of her head. "That wasn't one of my better moments." The warning bell rang, signaling that only a few minutes remained before class started. "I'd better go." said Yuki sighing. "Don't want my calculus teacher whacking me for being late again." "I should go too." said Hikari making to leave. "See you around beautiful." Yuki said as he disappeared from sight. Hikari blinked a few times and hurried to chemistry class, shaking Yuki's remark out of her head. She wasn't going to worry about him right now, there were better things on her mind.

The rest of that week sped by in a blur, and before Hikari knew it, Friday had come. The final bell rang after art and Hikari walked out of the room, Shin trailing behind her. "So what are your plans with me?" Hikari asked smirking. "We could catch a movie or something." Shin suggested. "Sounds good." said Hikari smiling. "Pick you up at seven?" said Shin with his signature smirk. "See you then." Hikari threw behind her as she walked away.

"Smooth move." said a voice as Hikari came around the corner. Said girl almost jumped out of her skin. "Sasuke you scared the crap out of me!" Sasuke snickered. "Sorry about that. I didn't know I was so sneaky." "Still not sneaky enough to ask Naruto out though." Hikari pointed out. Sasuke frowned and glared at her. "I don't even know if he likes me like that and I don't want to ruin our friendship by saying how I really feel. I care about him way too much to do that." Hikari was taken aback. "You really like him don't you?" Sasuke's gaze lowered and the ground suddenly became very interesting. Hikari sighed. "Sasuke, I've been your best friend since we were eight, I think you can trust me by now." "I know that but…" the raven's voice trailed off a bit. "This whole thing is so complicated I'm not sure where to begin." "Well," said Hikari "I've got a while before I have to meet Shin, so how about you come over and we'll talk about it?" Sasuke nodded and followed Hikari in the direction of Dei's house.

"Dei! I'm home!" Hikari called as she stepped into the house. "She just left." said a voice. Sasori strolled out of the living room with various magazines in his hand. "Any idea where she went?" Hikari questioned. "She said something about meeting with the museum executives to discuss her art show." said the redhead thoughtfully. "And aren't you supposed to be on a date right now?" Hikari blushed a bit. "Not until later. I came home to get ready and put my stuff away." "And Sasuke is with you because…?" Sasori said his voice trailing off. "For moral support." said Hikari dismissing him. "Come on Sasuke, you can help me pick out what to wear."

She led the boy upstairs to her room, more to avoid further questioning from Sasori than to actually accomplish anything. Hikari closed her door with a click and motioned for Sasuke to sit on the bed. She plopped down on the floor and looked at the Uchiha expectantly. "Alright spill, how long have you liked him?" "Since we were twelve." was his answer. "His personality was the exact opposite of mine, but yet I was drawn to him. He was like a little ball of sunshine and I couldn't stay away." Hikari couldn't help but smile at this. "So when did you figure out that you liked him as more than a friend?" "Remember that really bad accident a few years ago in gym?" asked Sasuke. Hikari thought for a moment and then nodded. Said incident had occurred their freshman year at Konoha High. Something had caused the weight room equipment to go faulty during a class and had resulted in the injury of several students, Naruto was one of them. "When I found out he had been hurt I lost it. Seeing him in the hospital all bandaged up made it worse." Sasuke had a sad look on his face now. "I had the urge to hug him, to tell him it was alright. I wanted to take his pain away." "Sounds like you're in love." said Hikari smirking. "I hate it when you're right." Sasuke said pouting slightly.

"So when do you plan on telling him?" she asked getting up and starting to pull out various clothing. "Erm…I…" stuttered Sasuke. "You want my advice?" Hikari asked. "Yes please." he said nodding. "If you don't say anything, you'll never know how he feels. So, just tell him you like him and see what happens." she took out a purple sweater and put it next to her, deciding she would wear it. "In my opinion," Hikari continued "you two would work as a couple." "Why's that?" said Sasuke slightly confused. "This is from an artist's point of view, so feel free to say I'm wrong." Hikari reached up to the top shelf of her bookcase and pulled out an art book she had borrowed from Dei. "Look at this." she said opening the book up to a chart of complimentary colors. Sasuke stared fixedly at the page and then frowned. Hikari sighed. "See these two?" she asked pointing to the lines of blue and orange squares. "Yeah, so?" said the Uchiha looking at her. "I could easily compare these two colors to you and Naruto." she began. "You're blue of course, quiet, solitary, tends not to mix well with others. Naruto is definitely orange, bright, happy, bouncy. Total opposites, yet they compliment each other perfectly." Sasuke thought for a moment. "Do you see what I mean?" asked Hikari closing the book and placing it back on the shelf. "Yeah, I think I do." said Sasuke getting up from the bed. "Thanks for the help." "No problem." Hikari said smiling. "Now, would you mind leaving? I have to get ready to go." "Alright." said Sasuke shrugging. "Have fun on your hot date." Hikari aimed a kick in Sasuke's direction which he dodged. "See you Monday!" he called as he walked out the door. Hikari sighed and continued to get ready. By the time she was done it was fifteen minutes before seven.

"I'm home!" yelled Dei as she walked into the house. "Hey babe." said Sasori kissing Dei on the cheek. "Hey yourself." said Dei kissing him back. "What have I told you two about making out in the living room?" said a teasing voice. "Hikari you look…" said Dei "Wow." finished Sasori. Hikari stood at the top of the stairs wearing a v-neck purple sweater that looked like it was made to fit her, long black pants, and her favorite pair of knee high stiletto boots to tie it all together. Her hair was in a messy up do with a few strands of hair framing her face. "What do you think?" Hikari said walking down the stairs and doing a three sixty so Dei could get a view of the entire look. "Do I look alright?" "You look so pretty!" squealed Dei giving Hikari a big hug. "Dei, you're squishing me." Hikari said in a strained voice. "Oh! Sorry!" said Dei letting go. Hikari smiled sheepishly. The doorbell rang breaking the brief silence. "I'll get it." said Dei reaching for the door handle. She gave a look to Sasori that clearly said "shoo" before nodding at Hikari. Sasori left the room with his hands up in defeat and Hikari ducked behind a corner. Dei opened the door and saw Shin standing there smirking. "Hello Dei-san." he said politely. Dei giggled. "Just Dei is fine." "Where's Hikari?" Shin asked looking around. "Right here." said Hikari stepping into the room. "Wow." said Shin gaping slightly. Hikari smirked. "Ready to go?" "Y-yes." Shin stuttered, a light blush forming on his face. "Have fun you two." said Dei snickering. "We will." said Hikari strolling out the door waving, Shin following behind her.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" asked Hikari as the two walked down the sidewalk. "I was thinking maybe that new thriller that came out last week." Shin said nonchalantly. "Sounds good." said Hikari smiling. Shin blushed again. "You nervous?" asked Hikari playfully. "Sort of." admitted Shin scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. Hikari giggled. "You don't have to be nervous around me." "I know, but I am. You're so cute and I-" Shin cut himself off. Hikari raised her eyebrow. "I-I erm…" Shin stuttered. "You are too adorable." Hikari said walking a bit ahead. "Is that good or bad?" Shin yelled as he jogged to catch up. "It's a good thing." Hikari said smirking again.

The two reached the theater after a bit more walking. As they stood in line for their tickets a familiar voice called out to Hikari. "Fancy meeting you here." Hikari turned her head to see Yuki walking over to her, a boy with bright orange hair walking behind him. "Yuki! Hey!" said Hikari cheerfully. "What are you doing here?" "Just thought I'd catch a movie." said Yuki smirking. "Well well," he said looking Shin up and down. "You must be the new student everyone's talking about. You really are as adorable as everyone says." Yuki smirked as Shin's face reddened. The orange haired boy stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Oh, this is my boyfriend Kai by the way." said Yuki gesturing to the other boy. "Hey." said Kai in a quiet voice. Shin, who was still in slight shock, said nothing. Hikari gave Kai a smile and a 'hi'. "Well we'd better go. See you two around." said Yuki strolling off. "You know some interesting people Hikari." said Shin after the shock had worn off. "Interesting isn't the word." said Hikari getting her ticket from the booth attendant and walking into the theater with Shin.


End file.
